


Титры

by Tykki



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Episode: s04e04 Monsoon, Established Relationship, F/F, Morning After, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 08:22:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10382490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki
Summary: "В кино про Джеймса Бонда никогда не показывали, что происходит на следующий день".





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Roll Credits](https://archiveofourown.org/works/334960) by [Geonn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn). 



С этим номером в отеле у Шарлотты были связаны самые приятные воспоминания. Со стеной у двери _(она прижималась лопатками к стене и приподнималась на цыпочках, а губы Хелен чертили дугу от одного бедра к другому через живот, а потом – мягкий выдох в лобковые волосы, а потом…)_ и с краем кровати _(Шарлотта смотрела, как Хелен стискивала кулаки на простынях, а она раздвинула её колени ещё сильнее и погладила внутреннюю сторону бёдер)_. Двадцать четыре часа назад её жизнь была странной, но в ней ещё можно было узнать её жизнь. Восемнадцать часов назад её держали в заложниках долбаные Икс-мены. А теперь…  
А теперь душ затихал. Шарлотта сидела на краю кровати, одетая в чёрные брюки и рубашку на пуговицах. Обуви на ней не было, а волосы едва высохли после того, как душ принимала она. Шарлотта была вся в напряжении. Ей хотелось знать, каким будет следующий шаг, и страшно было услышать ответ. Вся эта история с самого начала напоминала кино про Джеймса Бонда. И, конечно, Джеймс Бонд отправлялся в постель с красоткой, которая помогла сегодня всех спасти, но потом шло затемнение, и о мисс Потыкай Маюфагину (или как её там, блин, назвали) больше никто не слышал.  
Хелен вышла из душа обнажённой, просушивая волосы полотенцем, и на её коже поблёскивали капли воды. У Шарлотты пересохло во рту. Хелен уронила полотенце и улыбнулась:  
– Привет, – тут она заметила одежду Шарлотты, и её улыбка немного потускнела. – Ты уже собралась, я смотрю?  
– Наверное, мне стоит. Мы же так и не обсудили, что случится на этом этапе.  
– Боялись ответа, полагаю.  
Шарлотта кивнула:  
– Ага. Погоди… это _ты-то_ боялась?  
– Ну, разумеется. Едва ли я могу рассчитывать, что ты войдёшь в мою жизнь.  
Шарлотта встала и взяла Хелен за руки:  
– А я представления не имею, с чего бы тебе хотеть, чтобы я это _сделала_. Серьёзно, Господи, я ни в какое сравнение не иду.  
Хелен покачала головой:  
– Нет, ты… в эти последние несколько часов с тобой я себя чувствовала такой свободной, как очень, очень давно не чувствовала. Ты смотришь на меня, как… на что-то новое.  
– Ну, ты и есть что-то новое. Для меня, по крайней мере.  
– Я не об этом, – тихо ответила Хелен. – Для всех остальных я – имя и идея. Для тебя я – просто женщина. Кто-то, кого можно желать, за кем можно ухаживать, соблазнять, – она погладила Шарлотту по волосам и неожиданно поцеловала, совсем так же, как в первый раз неожиданно поцеловала её Шарлотта. – Когда ты глядишь на меня, я впервые больше, чем за двести лет, чувствую себя человеком.  
– Ты очень красивый человек, – и Шарлотта поцеловала её в уголок губ.  
Руки Хелен опустились на ворот её рубашки:  
– Как жаль, что тебе надо уезжать…  
Шарлотта начала изобретать способы, как поменять планы, как остаться на острове ещё на час или два. Или на целые сутки. Она коснулась голых грудей Хелен и задумалась, не купить ли здесь недвижимость.  
– Но тебе пора.  
Шарлотта кивнула; она понимала, что до этого дойдёт, но всё равно было больно это слышать.  
– Уйди так, чтобы от тебя хотели получить больше, а?  
– Именно. Тогда, я знаю, я не смогу удержаться, чтобы тебя не разыскать. Если ты этого хочешь, разумеется.  
– Да. Да, я… да, – на этот раз она поцеловала Хелен по-настоящему. Прижалась крепче, понимая, что одежда намокнет, но решив не обращать на это внимания. Хелен оторвалась от неё первая и коснулась губами щеки:  
– Уезжай сейчас, а то я тебя никогда не отпущу.  
– Как мы друг друга разыщем?  
Хелен улыбнулась и кивком указала на кровать:  
– Контакты уже в твоём телефоне. Я взяла на себя смелость их внести, пока ты была в душе.  
– А-а. Негодная девчонка. – Шарлотта снова поцеловала Хелен и простонала: – Оттолкни меня.  
Хелен рассмеялась и с силой нажала на её плечи. Шарлотта споткнулась было, глубоко вдохнула и кивнула в знак благодарности. Потом взяла сумку, проверила, точно ли контакты Хелен сохранены в телефоне, а потом посмотрела на неё саму. Сквозь балконные двери в номер падал свет, создавая нимб вокруг головы Хелен. Царапины на её руках и ногах были перевязаны, а бедро и всю спину украшали побледневшие синяки. Почему-то из-за этого она казалась ещё красивее.  
– Я чуть не передумала тебя целовать, знаешь ли. Я всё прикидывала, стоит или нет. Но потом решила, что уж если тебе хватило храбрости, чтобы победить преступников с супер-силами… – Шарлотта поудобнее взялась за ручку чемодана. – По-моему, это был самый храбрый поступок за всю мою жизнь. Я рада, что не струсила.  
– Я тоже. Проща… – Хелен осеклась и улыбнулась. – Увидимся в самом скором времени, Шарлотта.  
Та кивнула и послала Хелен воздушный поцелуй, зная, что если подойдёт поближе и поцелует её нормально, то никогда не уедет. Повернувшись, она быстро вышла из номера. Если продолжать идти в одном направлении, то сложно будет взять и просто вернуться. Нужно было уйти от Хелен как можно дальше, если Шарлотта вообще хотела улететь с острова.  
Да, последние двадцать четыре часа она прожила в кино про Джеймса Бонда. Но Хелен же не была Джеймсом Бондом. Она едва ли была из тех, кто следует принципу «поматрось и брось». К тому же, помимо взрывов, злодеев, пистолетов и гаджетов, было во всех бондовских фильмах ещё кое-что общее.  
У них всегда случался сиквел.


End file.
